Truth or Truth? Can't Lie? Just Try!
by isabellegiv
Summary: Wanna play truth or truth? Better not, it’s embarrassing when feelings and secrets will be revealed… especially when your crush knows who he is to you. Feelings for each other will start blooming through a game of ‘truth or truth?’ SxS forever!
1. Where It All Started

**Truth or Truth? – Can't Lie? Just Try!**

**By: '_isabellegiv_'**

* * *

Hi, this is my third fanfic story (I didn't really finish the other two, hehe). I will try my best to finish this story! Hope you like this fanfic! Please read and review (please, I beg you even if it is not a positive review!). Enjoy the fanfic! Xoxo, _isabellegiv_

Summary: Wanna play truth or truth? Better not, it's embarrassing when feelings and secrets will be revealed… especially when your crush knows who he is to you. Feelings for each other will start blooming through a game of 'truth or truth?' SxS forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP owns it. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 1 – Where it all started…**

* * *

"So, who is your crush?" A chocolate brown haired guy was asking a beautiful emerald eyed girl. -- 

If you do not understand what is happening here…

_I am Sakura Kinomoto, I am 10 years old and I study in Tomoeda Elementary School. I am in Level 5 Class B._

_Right now as you can see I am being asked by this hot looking guy who is my crush. You see it all started when I and, this chocolate brown haired, guy named Syaoran were chatting in an online messenger. We had nothing to talk about so he asked if I wanted to play truth or truth through instant messaging. I accepted, and so we played truth or truth (sorry, I forgot the questions we asked each other). And thus, we started playing it together in school too. And one day while the teacher was not yet in the room, we started it again. I called out his attention, "Hey Syaoran." he looked over my way, "It's your turn," I said. Then he said "Okay," Then back to the story…_

"So, who is your crush?" Syaoran asked me while grinning a little.

Suddenly, the teacher got in the classroom.

"Sakura, we'll continue later," he said before the teacher could notice we were talking.

Then the class greeted our teacher and we started the lesson 'Japan History'

_Man, I hate History. It's so hard and everyone in class might fail already. It's so hard memorizing the dates, the people, and the places. Well, since I guess you don't want to listen to the lecture I better cut you off here._

* * *

After the lecture, the teacher let us do anything we want as long as we don't make too much noise. Then while others were talking and playing not so loud games, Syaoran went up to our teacher. 

"Teacher, can I and Sakura go out of the classroom for a while? We're gonna talk about something," Syaoran asked our teacher politely.

_I think he feels that the classroom is too noisy. (Well, even if the teacher tells us to keep quiet, the class is still noisy.) Maybe we're gonna start playing the game again, to tell you the truth, it's fun playing truth or truth with Syaoran, we get to know each other better._

"Yes, you may," the teacher replied to Syaoran.

We went outside the classroom, by the lockers, which were just beside the door (outside).

"So, let's continue. Who is you're crush?" He asked innocently, looking like he won't have any reaction when I say who my crush is.

I hesitated a bit, but I told him who THEY were. Yup, I have more than one crush. Hey, what's wrong with liking two guys? It's not against the law or anything. Hehe. I was kind of banging the side of my head on the lockers and hesitating but I said who they were.

"Okay. But I have two crushes, okay?" I said knowing that my crush secret will be out sooner or later, but I made him promise not to tell anyone.

"Okay," he said. He looked kind of excited to hear my secret crushes.

"Okay, first of all, I like them both equally," I said then he nodded his head showing that he wanted to move on and hear who are my crushes already.

"My crushes are –

* * *

Sorry, I have to stop here 'cause I need to study for my quarterly exams (oh no! History exam is tomorrow! It's so hard! Wish me luck!), and I also stopped here 'cause this is a perfect cliffhanger. Sorry also if this chapter is short, I have to study. Please read and review! Until the next chappie! Xoxo, '_isabellegiv_' 


	2. What Crushes Are For

**Truth or Truth? – Can't Lie? Just Try!**

**By: '_isabellegiv_'**

Hi, it's me again. Hope you like this new chapter. Please read and review! Here are some messages to some of my reviewers:

'_hikari sukanami_': Thank you for wishing me good luck:) And to your guess about the story, you just have to find out by reading. And thank you for reviewing!

'_Sakura Panda63_': Sorry for making it stop there,. Thank you for reviewing!

'_Canadiangal94_': Thank you for wishing me luck! Thank you for reviewing my fanfic!

'_dark princess..._': Sorry if they're too young for you, but it happened. Thank you for reviewing!

'_puasluoma_': Thank you for the review!

Xoxo, _isabellegiv_

Summary: Wanna play truth or truth? Better not, it's embarrassing when feelings and secrets will be revealed… especially when your crush knows who he is to you. Feelings for each other will start blooming through a game of 'truth or truth?' SxS forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP owns it. I only own the plot.

* * *

What happened last time…

"Okay. But I have two crushes, okay?" I said knowing that my crush secret will be out sooner or later, but I made him promise not to tell anyone.

"Okay," he said. He looked kind of excited to hear my secret crushes.

"Okay, first of all, I like them both equally," I said then he nodded his head showing that he wanted to move on and hear who are my crushes already.

"My crushes are –

* * *

Chapter 2 – What Crushes Are For...

* * *

"My crushes are you and Eriol, okay?" I said while wanting to have this all over.

"Okay," Syaoran said with an it's-okay-you don't-have-to-be-embarrassed kind of look.

_I can't believe I actually said it to him… and he doesn't even look surprised, actually he looked kind of happy to me._

"So shall we go inside?" He offered.

"Okay," I said while getting inside before him for he was holding the door for me.

As we got inside I remembered it was my turn in 'truth or truth?'

So I said…

"Hey Syaoran, it's my turn."

"Okay, so what's your question?" He asked. He looked ready for any question that time, but I don't know why.

"Who's **your** crush?" I said. I bet I looked excited then, hehe. (Not because I wanted to know who was my crush's crush, but I just wanted to get back at him for asking an embarrassing question)

Then without hesitating much, my chocolate brown haired crush gave a gesture. His right hand was kind of like pointing to me only not in a pointing gesture, his hand was open. Then I realized it was **me**! Oh my gosh, my crush's crush is me!! So I tried not to look so happy, so instead I made my face like Syaoran's when I told him that he's one of my crushes.

"Okay," I said, holding my feelings back.

Then suddenly the next subject's teacher arrived so we went back to our seats and so did our other classmates who were almost caught standing and chatting.

_Sigh, I love my seat! I'm in front of Syaoran's seat, hehe. And in front of my seat is my ex-crush's seat. Too bad my other crush's seat is far from mine (sob, hehe, joke). _

_Yey, this time the subject is Math, one of my fav subjects. Now I won't get bored... NOT!_

We were discussing about 'Rate'. Then I thought '_hey, I know this stuff already, I'll just write on my diary while the teacher is not looking_'. Then while I was wandering of in my diary land, the teacher suddenly said…

"Miss Kinomoto, what is the answer to the question I just said?" my Math subject teacher asked, looking like she knew I wasn't listening to her discussion.

Then I heard whispering from my back. It was Syaoran; he was telling me the answer.

"19 is to 26, the answer is 19 is to 26 19:26," he whispered.

"Uhm, nineteen is to twenty-six?" I answered the teacher, looking unsure of my answer.

"Wro-, wait, what did you say?" the teacher said, looking confused of why I was not listening but still managed to get the question right well, I hope so..

"Nineteen is to twenty-six, teacher" I said, sounding a little proud of my answer, even though Syaoran just told me the answer. _I better thank him for that._

"It's hard to say but… you're correct Miss Kinomoto," my disbelieving teacher said.

Then after that subject and before the next teacher was in I went over to Syaoran's seat.

"Hey, I owe you for the answer," I said.

"Yeah, you do. And also for yesterday's answer and the other day before that, and come to think of it also the other days before that, and -," Syaoran was cut off by Sakura.

"Okay, okay, I owe you BIG time. But for now… Thanks!"

I gave him a warm smile and a friendly hug. Then I remembered what had happened in our game and immediately let go off him. As I looked at him, I saw that he was blushing as bright as a ripe tomato, and he wasn't moving. Then I asked if he was okay, but he still wasn't moving, I thought he fainted, he did.

The next thing he saw was me in the school's nurse's office, he found out that he fainted and I brought him to the clinic.

"I'm glad you woke up, Syaoran," I said, sounding worried.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Sakura. And I'm sorry about fainting, I just- I just-," Syaoran was cut off by Sakura again.

"No, it's no problem, Syaoran. After all, that's what crushes are for, joke! Hehehe."

Syaoran laughed and said "Yeah, it is what crushes are for, hehehe."

* * *

Well, it was hard thinking about the plot but here it is, I hope you liked it! Please review! Xoxo, _isabellegiv_


	3. Hands up! Where's the birthday gift?

**Truth or Truth? – Can't Lie? Just Try!**

**By:_ 'isabellegiv'_**

Hello again readers, I just want to thank you all very much for reading, and for my reviewers, I want to thank you all also, you've got my spirits up to put a new chapter:)

I am sorry if any of you have complaints or you could not understand the story, I'll try my best to make it better and finish it or maybe even have a sequel. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

And I want to clear things up a bit, Syaoran fainted because his crush- Sakura- hugged him, so he fainted of embarrassment and because he felt Sakura's warmth.

Xoxo, _Isabellegiv_

Summary: Wanna play truth or truth? Better not, it's embarrassing when feelings and secrets will be revealed… especially when your crush knows who he is to you. Feelings for each other will start blooming through a game of 'truth or truth?' SxS forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP owns it. I only own the plot.

* * *

What happened last time…

"I'm glad you woke up, Syaoran," I said, sounding worried.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Sakura. And I'm sorry about fainting, I just- I just-," Syaoran was cut off by Sakura again.

"No, it's no problem, Syaoran. After all, that's what crushes are for, joke! Hehehe."

Syaoran laughed and said "Yeah, it is what crushes are for, hehehe

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hands up! Where's the birthday gift?

* * *

As Syaoran and I were in the school's clinic, it started to be silent in the room so I started a new topic.

"Hey, you know what, Syaoran?" I said, starting a new topic.

"What, Sakura?" He said.

"My birthday is nearing!" I excitedly exclaimed.

He replied, "Wow, really? When is it?"

I giggled and said, "It's on Thursday."

Syaoran paused for a bit and remembered that it was a Tuesday that day. So he thought '_just two more days_'.

"Oh, okay. Advance happy birthday!" He greeted.

"Thanks," I replied happily. "Well, I have to go now; my dad might worry where I am by now, so bye!"

"Goodbye," Syaoran said, "I need to go too, but maybe after four to five minutes."

"Okay," I said as I looked back at him while running through the school hall ways going home.

**The next day at school…**

I was sitting quietly on my seat waiting for our first subject teacher to arrive when Chiharu came to my seat.

"So what did you and Syaoran talk about yesterday outside when teacher let us do anything?" She asked both suspiciously and curiously.

"Oh it's nothing, really," I said giving her a look with an anime sweat drop.

"Oh really?" Chiharu was determined to know what had really happened.

"Yes, really," I said giving her that same look.

"Well… I don't know, you look kind of secretive there," Chiharu said, raising an eyebrow.

_Damn, this girl is determined! How can I stop her from asking me these silly questions? Hmmm… I know!_

"You see, we were going to be late in a science project 'cause we were still not yet finish, so we talked about it outside because it was very noisy inside yesterday," I said with a sweat drop in my face.

"Ohh, you should have just told me. I thought both of you were planning a study date or something," Chiharu said looking the other way.

As to go with my plan, to make it look like it was nothing as she thought it was I faked an anime fall and stood up with a fake sweat drop again.

"No worries, its okay, Chiharu," I said, waving my hands as to show that it's okay.

Then came Tomoyo…

"Oh Sakura," she said, "Have I ever told you how cute you are in every single angle of yourself?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she filmed me with her video camera at about 12 different angles, but I'm used to it.

"Almost like a thousand times, Tomoyo," I said as Chiharu and I giggled.

"Well, it's true," Tomoyo said giving me a warm happy and an I'm-so-lucky-to-have-Sakura look.

**The day of my birthday in school…**

As I got to the classroom I saw a paper bag with a small letter on it. I thought it was from either of my crushes so I swiftly read the letter.

_Aww, it's only Rika's gift. At least she gave me a gift. It was a snow globe._

Then Tomoyo came over to my seat carrying a big paper bag.

"Happy birthday, my cute little Sakura!" she said happily.

"Thanks, Tomoyo," I said while she handed me the big paper bag which was actually her gift**s** to me.

_Wow. Her gifts to me were scrapbook making stuff, a brush, two diaries, and a whole lot of pictures of me in all the costumes she made for me! Yey, now two people gave me gifts._

_By the end of the day, all my birthday presents were Tomoyo's, Chiharu's, Naoko's, Narumi's, a lot of letters from my other classmates, and a stuffed toy from my second crush – Eriol. But there was none from Syaoran. Sigh... I wondered if he will still give me a gift, I'm his crush after all, or maybe I'm not anymore. Oh well…at least Eriol gave me a gift._

* * *

End of Chapter. Hey, enjoyed it? Well anyways, please read and review. Thanks for everything! Xoxo, _isabellegiv_


	4. That Awful Fiancee of His

**Truth or Truth? – Can't Lie? Just Try!**

**By: '_isabellegiv_'**

Hi, what's up readers? Having a fun time? Well, if you are, you'll have even more when you read this new chappie! Please read and review! Thanks a lot for the people who continuously read my fanfic and to the people who give me reviews. Here's a message to _2LeeLee_ and Yuki (my schoolmate and friend)

_2LeeLee_: Thank you for the tip on writing fanfics!

Yuki: Thank you for your reviews and for always reading my fanfic and for keeping my spirits up with your compliments!

Xoxo, _isabellegiv_

Summary: Wanna play truth or truth? Better not, it's embarrassing when feelings and secrets will be revealed… especially when your crush knows who he is to you. Feelings for each other will start blooming through a game of 'truth or truth?' SxS forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP owns it. I only own the plot.

* * *

What happened last time…

_By the end of the day, all my birthday presents were Tomoyo's, Chiharu's, Naoko's, Narumi's, a lot of letters from my other classmates, and a stuffed toy from my second crush – Eriol. But there was none from Syaoran. Sigh... I wondered if he will still give me a gift, I'm his crush after all, or maybe I'm not anymore. Oh well…at least Eriol gave me a gift._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – That Awful Fiancée Of His**

**

* * *

The day after my birthday at school…**

As I got to my seat, I saw a paper bag again, just like yesterday only it's different. This time I thought it was from Syaoran again so I read it carefully this time. It said:

**To: **_Sakura_

Happy Birthday!

**From: **_Syaoran_

_Yey! I finally have a gift from him! Yippee! As you can see, I like Syaoran better than Eriol but I still like Eriol._

I tried to hold back my happy, giggly feelings. Then I looked inside the paper bag to see what it was. It was a cute little teddy bear with a ribbon on its right ear and on its chest. The bear's color was light brown and the ribbons were orange.

I decided to than Syaoran for the bear so I went over to him.

"Hey Syaoran, thanks for the gift," I said thoughtfully.

"No problem," Syaoran replied.

The conversation was cut off when Meiling came between them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Sakura Kinomoto," Meiling offended.

I was filled with rage. _Who the hell does she think she is?! Butting in a conversation, how rude of her. That Meiling!_

Meiling looked at Syaoran's direction.

"I see you gave her a teddy bear, how sweet," she said sarcastically as she giggled evilly.

Meiling took the bear from me and looked back at Syaoran while I stood there angrily.

"Tell me, Syaoran Li!"; "What do you call this, huh?" Meiling questioned Syaoran. There was no kidding that she was jealous.

"It's my birthday gift to Sakura, Meiling!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Ohh, right. And who is your fiancée around here?" Meiling said with envy of the teddy bear that now belongs to me.

_Hold on, fiancée?! Syaoran has a fiancée!?_ I thought.

"You, Meiling. But that doesn't mean I can't give Sakura a birthday gift!"

"Well, you should be spending your money on me, your fiancée, and not some other girl!" Meiling exclaimed with total jealousy.

All three of us suddenly noticed that all our classmates were watching us quarrel. Then there came a teacher.

"Okay, what is going on here?" our teacher angrily said.

"Nothing, teacher," Meiling replied.

All of us went back to our seats quietly, acting like nothing happened, even me. But in the inside, I was burning with total hatred.

_That Meiling is such a pest! If I were her, I'd allow my fiancée to give some other girl a gift, anyway, it was just a simple birthday gift, and she didn't have to make such a fuss about it!_

**After class…**

"I can see you're still mad about what happened a while ago with Meiling, Sakura," Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend comforted her.

"But you can't have a frown on your face. You look so much better when you are happy, Sakura. Now please smile for me," Tomoyo said with a warm touching smile as she patted my back.

I tried to smile my best for Tomoyo; I know that that was what she wants me to do all the time.

"Is that better, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now don't break that smile. After all, it was your birthday yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me, Tomoyo," I said.

"No prob, just forget that awful Meiling."

"Yeah, that's just what I'm gonna do."

_That awful fiancée of his…_

* * *

End of chappie! Didn't take so long for me to update, didn't it? Well, thanks for reading! Please review and wait for the next chapter! My little baby fanfic is growing so fast! (Tear rolling down face) Xoxo, _isabellegiv_


	5. Together? In One Tent?

**Truth or Truth? – Can't Lie? Just Try!**

**By: '_isabellegiv_'**

Hey readers, as you can see, I usually submit my new chapters early these days. That is because today and tomorrow are school camping days, but I am not joining the encampment, so here I am with no one to chat with so I just continue this fanfic (Hey, it's better than waiting for someone to go online when they are in the school camping trip.)

So never mind that, let's go one with the show. Please read and review! By the way, thank you to all the reviewers, you all helped me a lot. Enjoy the story! Xoxo, _isabellegiv_

Summary: Wanna play truth or truth? Better not, it's embarrassing when feelings and secrets will be revealed… especially when your crush knows who he is to you. Feelings for each other will start blooming through a game of 'truth or truth?' SxS forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP owns it. I only own the plot.

* * *

What happened last time…

I tried to smile my best for Tomoyo; I know that that was what she wants me to do all the time.

"Is that better, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now don't break that smile. After all, it was your birthday yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me, Tomoyo," I said.

"No prob, just forget that awful Meiling."

"Yeah, that's just what I'm gonna do."

_That awful fiancée of his…_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Together!? In One Tent!?**

* * *

"Okay, is everybody ready for the test?" Our class adviser asked.

"Yes, teacher," the whole class said in the same timing.

"Now, the rules of the test: no cheating, no talking while the test, only ask the teacher about the directions of the test, do not clarify your answer with the teacher….." the teacher explained.

As the teacher distributed the test papers, I heard Tomoyo whisper to me.

"Hey Sakura, good luck," Tomoyo whispered. And I nodded.

Then Syaoran also whispered, "Good luck to you also, Sakura," and I replied with a whisper, "You too, Li."

The teacher noticed that some of the students were whispering.

"Shh... Everyone, please keep quiet," the teacher said. Thus we all kept quiet and continued our tests.

_Sigh… Syaoran is so kind to wish me good luck before the test. If only his fiancée was as kind as him. Oh no, I'm remembering that rude, selfish Meiling again, I have to keep my mind off her and focus on the test. Like the teacher said '_Focus on the test. Remember this exam is equal to 35 of your grade.'_ I said as I mimicked her._

**After the tests…**

"Hey, have you heard? We're gonna have school camping outside the school's premises," Tomoyo told me as if it were gossip.

"Oh, really? Cool, so where will it be?" I asked.

"In '_Cherry Blossom Farms_'," Tomoyo quickly replied.

"Oh wow, that's like the best camping park in all Japan! And '_Cherry Blossom_' means my name – Sakura," I exclaimed excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Tomoyo screeched of joy.

"I heard that boys and girls will be grouped in five different groups and one whole group will sleep in one very big tent all together, as in boys **and** girls together in one tent!" Tomoyo said in a way of gossiping.

"Oh, wow," I said with a bit of dullness because I was thinking about what would happen if Syaoran and I are together in the same group.

Suddenly the school bell rang and there came a voice through the school intercom.

'_Everybody please gather in the auditorium, we shall group you all in five groups for our upcoming encampment_.' A voice said over the intercom.

**At the auditorium…**

"Everyone please gather around. We are all gathered here so that we can be grouped in five different groups….." The teacher explained.

"Now the following names that I will call will be in the group '_Sunflower_', Yuri Fujitari, Namisa Minoko, …….., Chiharu Miharu, and lastly, Yamazaki Mirusaki. Next will be in the '_Wisteria_' group, Mamoko Nagisa, Tatsuya Nabiki, … …, and Meiling Li. Next group, '_Rose_', the members, Sumihari Chiu, Netsuke Yamamoto, ……, and Naoko Shizuki. Next, '_Peach Blossom_', the members, Suminaku Takura, Nakuru Huga, ……, and Rika Misaki, and Tomoyo Daidouji. And lastly, the '_Cherry Blossom_' group, with, Sasuke Manami, Mushihari Namiki, ……, Eriol Hiragizawa, Syaoran Li, and Sakura Kinomoto," the teacher announced.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, I'm going to sleep in one tent with my two crushes, well, there will also be some other classmates. I wonder what will happen if my sleeping bag is beside Syaoran's and Eriol's sleeping bag!? Oh well, at least I'm so thankful that Meiling is not in my group or else everything will be ruined for me. Hey, I noticed that my name has the same meaning of the name of the group I belong in and the place we will camp, that is so cool._

"Hey Sakura! I've been looking for you all around the crowd here in the auditorium. I see you'll be sleeping with Eriol and Syaoran and some other of our classmates," Tomoyo said, gasping for breath as she ran towards me.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, Tomoyo, I was lost in the crowd," I apologized.

"It's no biggy," Tomoyo replied.

Then I said, "Got to go, Tomoyo. I better fix up my things for camping. See ya at '_Cherry Blossom Farms_'!" I said as I ran towards the school gate to go back to my house.

There were too many other students also going out of the school because we were dismissed so that we could pack our bags that I ran too fast and bumped someone and fell. The person I bumped held my hand and helped me up after my fall, though I couldn't see who it was yet because I was taking the dirt and dust from the ground off my face. Then I looked up, it was Syaoran! I was so embarrassed that I let go of his helping hand and I fell back on the ground again, but he helped me up again as he giggled softly.

"Oh, ahem. I'm so sorry, it was an accident and I was totally not looking where I was going, I'm really so-," Syaoran cut me off.

"It's okay, really. And it was my fault also, I also did not look where I was going," Syaoran said bashfully.

"Okay and thank you for helping me up there. And I see we're group mates, so I'll see you at the encampment. So I have to go fix up now, bye," I said.

"It's no problem. I'll see you too, bye," he said as we ran going to our houses on separate streets.

**At my house…**

As I got home, I told my dad about the camping and he allowed me to go. So I went upstairs and packed my bags for tomorrow's camping trip as I thought…

_I'll be sleeping in one tent with Syaoran and Eriol, sigh. I bet that rude, selfish, inconsiderate Meiling will look mad at me all the time I camping because I get to sleep with her 'sweet little fiancée', hehe, making her jealous will be a blast! But still, some classmates, Eriol, Syaoran, and I, together!? In one tent!? How exciting... NOT!_

* * *

Liked it? I hope you did! Please review, and to my reviewers, thank you! Well, I'll be writing the next chappie if you need me. And if you have Yahoo Messenger, you can add me up, my user ID is isabellegiv, thanks. Bye! Xoxo, _isabellegiv_


End file.
